Puppy Curse
by MisakuWolf
Summary: Miroku gets cursed again! And this brings him to several dangerous and awkward situations, would he be back to be himself or live forever with the curse, and what happens when Sango gets kidnapped, how will Miroku help?.
1. Cursed!

**Puppy Curse**

**Miroku x Sango**

**Humor/Romance**

**Summary: Miroku gets cursed again! And this brings him to several dangerous and awkward situations, would he be back to be himself or live forever with the curse, and what happens when Sango gets kidnapped, how will Miroku help?. Crappy summary I'm so sorry ._. Please leave Review! Enjoy :D**

Everything was so dark, He would never thought that day was going to be the worse day in his life, to get cursed for a second time and by some pathetic demon sage that died so easily, when he regained consciousness he was being stared down like they were seeing something unbelievable wrong. "What are you looking at there's something wrong with my face!" he tried to say but he then realized, _what on earth? _ He tough worried _did I… did I just bark? _He looked down and saw four paws and a tail (N/A: he was sitting) then he heard laughter, they were laughing at him! Not worried? Just laughing! "THIS ISN'T FUNNY! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CHANGE BACK TO NORMAL!" he said but all they heard was a loud *BARK BARK BARK GRRRR BARK BARK!* and that just make them laugh more.

"OH! Look at that the puppy is mad! Hahahahaha" Inuyasha said carrying Miroku grabbing him from the back of his neck.

"OW THAT HURTS PUT ME DOWN" *BAARK BARK BARK GRRR!* he bit Inuyasha on the arm.

"Hey don't do that Miroku!" he said dropping him hard on the ground.

"You look so cute Miroku-sama hahaha" Kagome said patting Miroku on the head "you are a cute little wolf puppy!" she received a soft angry growl in response.

His fur was black except for the end of his paws and tail they were a soft purple tone not too dark and almost blue. His eyes were his normal blue but looked deeper.

"But leaving that aside" interrupted Sango "how are we supposed to change him back?"

"Should we find a way to change him back?" asked Inuyasha "I mean he certainly would be much less a pain in the ass for you if you leave him like this" he added picking Miroku up again.

"But actually, you don't want Sango-chan marring a puppy do you?" Said Kagome "It would be kind of creepy"

"And if you think more on how Miroku is he will bring more problems like that" Said Shippo.

"You are right… he could try to use that appearance to jump in to every girl's kimono or worse…" said Sango "I don't want to risk it and find him peeking on girls and not getting in trouble for that"

"You know I never thought of that Sango is a good idea" barked Miroku and of course no one understood. He jumped away from Inuyasha and ran towards Kagome placing his paws on her legs looking up her skirt. "I could get used to this!" he wagged his tail.

"Aaah! Go away!" Kagome said pulling her skirt down to cover herself and running away from Miroku.

"Miroku you stupid monk get back here!" Inuyasha grabbed him again and hit him on the head "If I see you doing that again you are dead you hear me!"

"See! I told you he was going to cause more troubles" Said Shippo perking up Inuyasha's shoulder.

"He is more dangerous like this" Said Kagome a little far back from them.

"Now if you don't behave monk… Where is he?" said Inuyasha looking at his empty hand.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Sango screamed "STUPID PERVERTED MONK GET OUT MY CLOTHES!" She shaked and pulled him out "YOU JERK, WOULD YOU BEHAVE ALREADY!" but he didn't seemed to be regretted instead there was a stupid look on his face and his tail was obviously wagging with glee.

"Well it was you who gave me the idea my lovely Sango" he barked happily "I just wanted to thank you and of course have a peek" (N/A: I won't write those *bark bark* again so have in mind that they don't understand what he says and only hear barks ok? ;D)

"I PROMISE MONK THAT IF YOU DON'T ERASE THAT STUPID HAPPY FACE YOU HAVE NOW I'LL KILL YOU!" Sango was clearly mad, very very mad and the face that Miroku was pulling changed in one full with fear and his tail was now hiding between his legs.

"Please don't hurt me Sango I promise I'll behave, so please don't kill me" he whimpered nodding at her. She placed him on the ground and he hid behind Inuyasha and Shippo.

"Maybe we should go to Kaede-baachan and ask her about this" Kagome said "she might know how to turn him back to normal"

"Ok let's go then" Inuyasha took Miroku with him and Kagome mounted on Kirara with Sango.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AT KAEDE'S VILLAGE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And then when the sage demon was about to die he threw some kind of magic orb at Miroku-sama and turn him in to this" Kagome finished telling the story to Kaede.

"How was that orb?" Kaede asked.

"It was green and the size of my top" said Shippo showing his top toy.

"Uhmm It could have been a Henkantamatai" Kaede said looking at Miroku "It's a cursing stone that lasts only for a few time"

"Then there's nothing to worry about, Right?" Inuyasha said "How long do you think he will be like this?"

"That I don't know but it shouldn't last for too long if the orb was that small so rest assured Houshi-dono" Kaede said at Miroku that seemed relieved after hearing that.

"But you really have bad luck Miroku; to be cursed twice now must suck right?" Inuyasha said grabbing Miroku and all he could do was nod.

_**~Tsuzuku~**_

HELLO! :D I'm back after a loooooong time of being very busy with personal stuff and I bring you another Fic that came in to my mind when my husky had puppies last week, they are beautiful puppies there are 3 males and 2 females and one of the males has Heterochromia :). About "Finding my lost trust" fic I've been having some problems with virus on my computer and I can't find the other chapters I've wrote so It'll take me some time to update it, Tomorrow I'll update this one I promise :D. Thank you for reading m(_ _)m and please leave review your opinion is important. 


	2. Eagle!

_**Chapter 2: OH LOOK A BIRD! Wait... is that an Eagle!**_

The next day Miroku was nowhere to be seen, after lunch he completely disappeared and Sango was starting to worry "you sure he is okay, I mean he didn't came back to eat" she said looking at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Yeah he might be wandering around the village like he always do, and maybe looking for some girls to play the innocent lost puppy so they pick him on arms, you know how he is don't worry too much about him" Inuyasha said and ignored her when he felt her rage around the room and left the hut, after all he didn't said anything wrong right?

"INUYASHA SIT!" Kagome said suddenly "How can you be so insensitive!"

"What do you mean by insensitive! I was just telling her the truth!" Inuyasha snapped standing up from his hole on the ground.

"You make her angry didn't you see!" Kagome scolded him "why couldn't you just tell her that Miroku-sama was okay without saying unnecessary things!"

As Inuyasha and Kagome were busy yelling at each other Shippo was at the edge of the village eating a lollipop staring at the sky and Sango passed by with an outraged aura surrounding her "ah! Sango what's wrong? You look mad?" Shippo said turning around.

"It's nothing… Have you seen Houshi-sama?" Sango stopped to look back at Shippo.

"Hmm… I saw him a while ago walking around the village" Shippo answered.

"I knew it! It's like Inuyasha said he is looking for some women to play the innocent puppy" Sango stayed there looking at her fists thinking a way to punish him for misbehaving

"If I see him I'll let you know Sango" Said Shippo walking slowly away scared of her as he got farther he started to run away from there.

Meanwhile Miroku was at the forest drinking some water and felt a shiver go all up his spine "SANGO!" he barked scared looking around _It must have been my imagination… I really hope it was my imagination _he thought walking towards the village "well I better get back to the hut, I'm getting hungry". As the village came into his sight he spotted Shippo walking around looking for something "HEY SHIPPO!" He barked running towards him.

"Oh! There you are Miroku! Sango has been looking for you, where have you been?" Shippo said and then he realized there was a big bird flying around "What kind of bird is that?" He asked at Miroku who was now sitting in front of him.

Miroku looked up and stared at the bird "I don't know" his head twisted in confusion _wait a minute… is that what I think it is? _ The bird came flying down towards Miroku "IT'S AN EEEAGLEEEEE!" he barked trying to run but the eagle grabbed him from the back "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! HELP MEEEE SHIPPOOOO!" he howled as he tried to free himself "PUT ME DOWN YOU DUMB BIRD! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

"Miroku!" Shippo ran after him but lost him by the woods "I must go get the others!" he rushed as fast as he could towards the hut "MIROKU IS IN DANGER!" he screamed when he saw Sango talking with Kagome "WE MUST HELP MIROKU!"

"What! What happened Shippo-chan?" Kagome said picking him up.

"What do you mean he is in danger?" Sango asked him.

"I was looking for him by the other side of the village and he came running from the forest suddenly an eagle came flying down and took him with it I tried to save him but I lost them!" Shippo explained "Maybe it wants to eat Miroku!"

"So the howl I heard was him?" Inuyasha said from the hut's ceiling and Shippo nodded "then we should hurry, come on Kagome"

They looked for him around the close mountain and found him by the side of the eagle's nest growing and barking at it running in circles "there he is!" said Sango and hurried Kirara to get closer.

"COME ON DUMBASS NOW YOU CAN'T CATCH ME CAN YOU!" Miroku barked moving avoiding its beak "I AIN'T FOOD YOU STUPID BIRD IT WAS YOUR MISTAKE TO PUT ME DOWN WITHOUT MAKING SURE I WASN'T ABLE TO MOVE!" he jumped and bit the eagle on one wing "YOU LIKE THAT! THAT'S FOR HURTING MY BACK BIRD BRAIN!"

"Well he seems like he is defending himself just fine by his own" Inuyasha said as he watched how Miroku jumped on the eagle's back biting on its other wing and growling.

"He certainly is fighting fine for a small wolf pup" Shippo said agreeing with Inuyasha and they both nodded.

"Still he needs our help" said Kagome and then Miroku fell from the eagle's back "And I don't think Miroku-sama knows how to fly!"

*AAAWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO* they hear as he fell to the ground "I REALLY DON'T KNOW HOW TO FLY!" but just before crashing on to the ground a pair of soft arms catched him.

"You ok Houshi-sama?" He heard Sango on his ear.

"OH SANGO THANK YOU! THANK YOU! YOU'VE SAVED ME! I COULD KISS YOU RIGHT NOW!" he barked happily wagging his tail "IN FACT I'LL JUST DO IT!" and he started licking her face.

"Stop it! Monk! I know you're welcome but really stop it!" she said pulling him away from her face.

"Well that was a close one you almost hit the ground Miroku-sama" Said Kagome.

"And I don't think that eagle will try to eat you again" said Inuyasha looking at the empty eagle's nest "It ended very beat up… anyway let's get back to the village before it gets dark"

As they were walking towards the village Sango suddenly pulled Miroku's ear "Now that I remember where were you all day Monk? you were womanizing around the village weren't you!"

"OWW No I wasn't! I was just walking around looking at the women that's all! And I don't think that's something bad!" he whimpered, but that didn't really help since they couldn't understand him and even though he knew it he complained about it all the night.

_**~Tsuzuku~**_

**I feel kind of sad because I didn't get any reviews for Chapter 1 :(, but I know that's going to change eventually (and if not I'll stop writing and posting here :() so as I promised here is chapter 2, I hope you guys enjoy and I'll update as soon as I can Please Leave review m(_ _)m your opinion helps me grow :D.**


	3. Human!

_**Chapter 3: What! No I'm not your puppy!**_

Two days after the incident with the Eagle Miroku was desperate he wanted to be back to his normal self, Inuyasha and Kagome were on the other side of the well and everything was boring since Sango warned the women about a perverted with the appearance of a little puppy trying to peek on them when they were bathing, every time he tried to walk around the spring there was Sango keeping him away, why couldn't a poor man in need like him have some fun! It wasn't like he was going to hurt them! Tired of trying and failing too much he decided to test a plan to end with his need; he wandered around Sango and stayed close to her for some time sitting beside her and helping her with everything he could help her with, once she started to let down her guard he slowly got closer to her, he knew that making this was going to cause him a lot of pain and he wouldn't even be able to sleep inside the hut but he had to try for the sake of that poor man in need that was him!

"Sango, it seems there isn't any more wood left, I'm going to go look for some can you help me?" Shippo said suddenly appearing from outside.

"Sure let's go"

"NO! Shippo I was about to get so close to her, my plan was going perfectly! Why! Why did you have to do this! NO I won't let you go anywhere Sango!" Miroku barked and growled and pulled on Sango's clothes

"Come on calm down Houshi-sama what's wrong with you! I'll be back in a moment! Stay here ok!" Sango pushed him softly away with her feet but he didn't let her go "Ok! You want to come with us!" he shaked his head "then what do you want"

"Stay here! I need you sitting here so that I can keep going with my plan!" he barked and pointed the floor beside him.

"You want me to stay?" she asked and Miroku nodded fast a few times and wagged his tail "but Shippo needs help with the wood he can't carry it back all by himself, don't worry I'll be back in a moment and I'll stay here with you ok?" he growled as he watched Sango step out the hut, Kirara mewed looking at him and decided to follow Sango instead of staying there hearing him complain about his failed attempt and Shippo being an obstacle for his goals.(N/A: Yes Kirara is the only one that understands what Miroku says)

After a moment of being alone it finally hit him, Sango wasn't there to keep him from peeking on the girls! He ran towards the spring as fast as he could and just when he tough he could finally get what he wanted something grabbed him by the neck he turned and saw the face of a white female wolf "What! What are you doing! Put me down! What's with everybody carrying me!" he growled and moved trying to get free from the wolf's grip.

"Settle down little one it's okay! Where is your pack? It's dangerous for you to be here alone you could get eaten by an eagle!" the wolf asked him "if you lost your pack you can stay with me, I have cubs, I'll take good care of you"

"No ma'am you are mistaken, I'm not really a wolf cub I'm a human I was cursed by a demon with this appearance so please put me down so I can get going" Miroku explained to the wolf which now was carry him to her den.

"You dummy you are not human, where did you get that silly idea?" she put him down into a dark hole under a tree "now you stay there from now on you are one of my little cubs ok?"

"No I've told you I'm not a cub I'm a Human! I have to go back to the village!" he tried to crawl out but she didn't let him and there was four puppies more inside the hole making it almost impossible to move.

"calm down dummy your new father will be back with food soon"

~~~~~~~ At Kaede's Village ~~~~~~

"Where is Miroku? Its getting late and he hasn't come back yet" Shippo asked they were starting to get worried when got dark outside and he didn't return

"I'll go look for him! Maybe that perverted Monk is by the spring spying girls" Sango left the hut and went to the spring but he wasn't there, she went looking for him all over the village but didn't find him and no one saw him pass by "Houshi-sama! Houshi-sama Where are you!" Shippo and Sango went to the forest to search for him while Kirara looked for him by air.

"Miroku! Miroku! Are you here!"

"I can't find him anywhere! I just hope he is okay…" Sango said with a sad and worried expression "I should have stayed with him…" they looked for him all night and didn't find him.

~~~~~~~~ With Miroku ~~~~~~~~~~

_I know how to escape this place! _ "Uhmm mom? I'm hungry" Miroku said and the wolf turned to look at him.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised since you didn't want to eat what your father brought" she stood up from the hole "wait here I'll look for food" and as she looked around the den for food he took the opportunity to run from there.

"Hah! I knew it, I'm smarter than those wolves!" and then again as he thought he was far away he was grabbed again "What! Now what!" It was the brown male wolf who was supposed to be his father.

"Now where do you think you are going? You must stay in the den so stop trying to run away" he carried Miroku back to the hole but before he was hid under the tree Kirara spotted him and went to get Sango and Shippo.

"Kirara! Did you find Miroku!" Kirara nodded ad picked up Shippo "then let's hurry and tell Sango"

"Come on I really need to get back to the village my friends must be worried about me!" Miroku complained and tried to sneak away once more.

"Nonsense! You are staying here where its safe for you" the male wolf said getting his head in the hole "I've brought some food for you cubs so eat up!"

"I don't want to hurt you since I know you are only following your instincts so please let me go!" and the wolf couple laughed.

"you can't hurt us little one, not even if you tried" Miroku growled at them and then Sango, Shippo and Kirara appeared.

"Houshi-sama! Are you there!" Miroku's ears perked up at the sound of Sango's voice

"SANGO! SANGO! I'M IN HERE HELP ME!" Miroku barked loudly under the tree.

"Miroku we are here to help you!" the wolves stood up between them and the den and Miroku tried to run towards them but was caught again by the female wolf.

"LET ME GO THEY ARE MY FRIENDS I HAVE TO GO BACK WITH THEM" Miroku barked nonstop at the female wolf.

"I don't know what's wrong with you but they can hurt you, you know! We don't know them"

"BUT I DO KNOW THEM! THEY ARE MY FRIENDS!"

"Let your father handle this"

"NO! PUT ME DOWN DAMN IT!"

"Don't worry Houshi-sama we'll help you" Sango took out some of her smelling pellets and throw them at the den, the smell was so strong it knocked all of them including Miroku.

"It worked! It got Miroku too though" Shippo said pinching his nose, Sango picked him up and carried him back to the hut.

The next day a loud laugh woke him up "So he even got kidnapped by a female wolf that thought it was his puppy hahahahaha!" that laugh, he could tell it was Inuyasha and the small giggles were from Kagome and Sango _maybe I should have stayed with the wolf couple…_

_**~tsuzuku~**_

**UPDATE! :D yes it's been a while I know ._. but here it is at last xD hahahaha.**

**Thank you for your support tinemelk I've decided on finishing this fic because of you, I don't care if it's only you the one reading one is enough for me :D**

**I Hope you've enjoyed this episode. Leave Review please your opinion is Important m(_ _)m**


	4. Kidnapped!

_**Chapter 4: Sango kidnapped**_

A week went off and Miroku had a very short temper now, he was so mad with the curse that he even barked and chased with anger the happy chirping birds on the ground in the morning, Inuyasha "decided to stay voluntarily" to watch over the village and Miroku's safety after Kagome asked him "nicely" with two 'S' words, Shippo went with Kaede to a near village to treat a sick man and Sango was busy doing some errands at the village.

"Oi Miroku would you stop chasing birds and sit already!, It's not like doing that will turn you back to normal any faster and you are just pissing me off" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku tired of watching the monk running in circles "every day you behave more and more like a pup" Miroku growled at him "what!, You wanna fight monk!" he jumped off the tree he was sitting on and grabbed the monk by the neck and shook him around "you can't even hurt me in this condition you are"

"PUT ME DOWN INUYASHA, STOP IT! I SWEAR THAT IF YOU KEEP DOING THIS I'LL MAKE YOU PAY WHEN I GET BACK TO NORMAL!" _Why did Kagome-sama ask HIM of all people to watch over me! Buddha has put me a big burden to endure_! He barked at Inuyasha who kept shaking him until he got dizzy and fainted.

"There, at least you will be quieter like this" Inuyasha let the fainted monk fall to the ground and went back to his tree.

When Sango arrived a couple hours later Miroku was still lying on the ground but growling softly at Inuyasha who was simply ignoring him "what happened?" she asked and as soon as Miroku heard her he stood up and whimpered at her like a hurt puppy crying for its mom "Is there something wrong Houshi-sama?"

"Nothing is wrong! I just put him on his place because he wouldn't stay still" Inuyasha said and Miroku continued growling at him "I'm telling you monk every day you behave more like a pup I think the curse its affecting your brain!"

"And tell me Inuyasha how exactly did you put Houshi-sama in his place?" She knew Inuyasha for a long time now and something tell her he didn't do it nicely.

"I just grabbed and shook him until he fainted" he crossed his arms as if he hadn't done anything wrong, Miroku barked at him and Sango stared at him with an eyebrow raised "WHAT!"

"I see why you are mad at him Houshi-sama"

"HEY! Don't blame me for this, it was Kagome's idea I didn't even want to stay" he jumped off his tree and stood with his finger pointing towards the woods "If you want to blame someone blame that stupid Kagome!"

"I'll stay with him Inuyasha you can go if you like" Inuyasha didn't think it twice and went off to the forest "I guess it was a bad idea to ask Inuyasha right?" Miroku nodded as he jumped on her lap and lay wagging his tail "Hey what do you think you are doing?"

"Well I just wanted to enjoy your company my dear Sango that's all" he barked looking up at her.

"You aren't planning anything stupid are you?" she crossed her arms and he shook his head "good, because if you do anything, I'll kill you, you hear me?" he nodded and lay down again closing his eyes; they were like that until Rikichi arrived asking for help. (N/A: Rikichi is a villager that's like Kaede's assistant or something like that, if you don't know who I'm talking about look for him in the episodes 1, 89 or 26 in kanketsu-hen, I think he appears in other episodes too but I don't remember which)

"Where is Inuyasha? We need help there is a demon outside the village kidnapping women!" Sango stood up dropping the sleeping monk on the floor and he whined and looked at her.

"I'll be going, you look for Inuyasha he must be near by the well" Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and Miroku went after her while Rikichi went off looking for Inuyasha.

The demon had a human form; he was tall, dark eyes and had a strong youki, _something in him looks familiar _Sango thought "Who are you and what do you plan to do with the women!" The demon looked at her and then at Miroku.

"Well, well if it isn't the Monk I threw my Henkantamatai at, are you enjoying your life as a cub?" the demon said mockingly, Miroku growled at him.

"So you are still alive, that might be the reason I haven't change back" Miroku barked "You are going to pay for this!"

"WHAT!" Sango said in disbelief "How come you are still alive, I saw Inuyasha cut you in half!"

"You think I'm that stupid to let a Hanyou kill me? It wasn't really me it was an illusion" The sage demon charged an attack and threw it at Sango and she covered with her Weapon "but if I would have known I was going to find you again I would have killed you before" the sage demon kept attacking Sango and Miroku not even giving them a chance to attack.

_I have to find a way to counter his attacks, but how?_ Sango thought as she dodged the sage demon's attacks, she looked at Miroku and realized he was having a hard time dodging, with the appearance he had he couldn't move at his normal speed "Houshi-sama!" she jumped towards him and grabbed him with her left arm.

"Foolish woman! You are mine now" the sage demon moved next to her and right before he could lay a hand on her Miroku jumped off her arm and bit his shoulder "you stupid monk this is nothing!" he shook him off and hit him with one of his attacks causing him to crash into a tree, Sango took the opportunity and threw her Hiraikotsu at the demon landing a fatal blow on him.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango turned around to look at the monk and ran to pick him up "Are you Ok?" Miroku nodded as his tail wagged weakly and then fear filled his eyes when the sage appeared behind her with his arm covered in blood and used a spell to pin her on the tree.

"You'll pay with your life wench!" the demon raised his hand aiming an attack towards Sango and just before he could hurt her Inuyasha's Wind Scar stopped him, Kirara growled and attacked the sage trying to make him release Sango but he dodge her and flew away with Sango as hostage, Miroku tried to run after them but he was injured, and he growled desperately.

"Calm down Miroku, We'll go after them you stay here and rest" Inuyasha was about to go when Miroku barked at him and bit his clothes "You can't come in this condition Miroku; I know you are worried but you can't help like this!" he said but Miroku didn't let go "FINE! COME ON!" he grabbed him and ran after the demon sage and Sango.

_**~ Tsuzuku ~**_


	5. Rescue!

_**Chapter 5: To the Rescue!**_

Inuyasha followed the demon's scent to a mansion "Miroku, you and Kirara go for Sango, I'll take care of the Demon" they found the sage performing some kind of spell on Sango and the women he had kidnapped "You Bastard!" Inuyasha Jumped swinging his sword at him but the sage dodge him.

"You certainly are a pain in the back Half breed" The sage tossed a small dagger at him that hit tessaiga and undid its transformation "that sword of yours is not going to be useful against me, not now that I'm getting all the energy from the women I captured!" he rushed toward Inuyasha attacking him continuously using the same strategy he used with Sango not allowing him to recover.

"Keh! I don't need tessaiga to defeat you my claws are enough for you" he said sheathing his sword and blocking him with his bare hands, he pushed the sage back and ripped off one of his hands "heh!" the sage laughed and grew a new hand "Wha-"

"Hehehe, nice try, I told you, I'm getting energy from those women, and this is nothing!" his attacks continued and even though Inuyasha was able to hurt him he healed almost instantly.

_Damn it, if only I could use tessaiga I would be able to blow him in pieces_ Inuyasha thought. Miroku and Kirara were trying to break some small orbs that created the spell that was around Sango and the women but it was no use, Kirara couldn't break them by her own and Miroku didn't have the strength to help her, Miroku barked at Inuyasha to get his attention "What?, You know I can't understand you Miroku!".

"The spell! We need to free Sango and the others from the spell" Miroku barked at Inuyasha trying to get him to understand "Use one of your attacks on the orbs!" he obviously couldn't understand and also was busy fighting with the sage _how can I get him to understand… I know! _"Kirara you can understand me right?" she nodded "good, when I get Inuyasha's attention again attack the orbs, ok?" she nodded again and prepared to attack, Miroku barked again at Inuyasha, when he looked at them again Kirara attacked the orbs and Miroku motioned him to do the same, Inuyasha jumped the sage and tried to break the orbs but the sage created a barrier and raised them on the air.

"Don't even think about it!" the sage attacked Kirara and Miroku and then Inuyasha to keep him away.

"Miroku, Kirara!" Kirara had protected Miroku and now she was unconscious "damn you!" he attacked him again but this time he cut the demon's head off

"It's Useless! Give up already and die!" the sage grabbed his head and placed it back, Inuyasha growled at him and continued attacking him. Miroku stood under the barrier and began to bark at Sango.

"Sango! Sango! Wake up! Come on Sango!" he called her over and over again and she could hear him and she could understand him, _wake up Sango! _ She heard, but even though she tried to, something kept her from opening her eyes "We need your help Sango! You have to break the spell from inside!"

_Spell? _She thought _what spell is he talking about? And how am I supposed to break it? _She heard him call her again and she opened her eyes, she looked around trying to remember what happened and Miroku barked at her again "Houshi-sama!" the sage turned around and attacked Miroku.

"Damn you monk" Inuyasha pushed him away from Miroku and he started to bark at Sango again.

"Sango! Break the spell from inside!" he insisted jumping around and Sango remembered what she heard before waking up.

"That's right! Houshi-sama was telling me to break the spell, but, how?" she looked around the barrier and found the orbs "maybe if a break this!" she used her hidden blade to smash one of them and the barrier weakened.

"No!" the sage dodged Inuyasha and flew towards the barrier, Sango destroyed another and tessaiga regained its power, Inuyasha unsheathed and used his Kaze no Kizu on the sage and cut him in half, he tried to recover but Sango destroyed the last orb and the spell disappeared and the sage disintegrated. Once the barrier was gone everyone inside it fell and Inuyasha tried to catch them even Kirara who had regained consciousness helped him, they saved most of them except Sango and another woman, when they thought it was too late Miroku jumped to catch them, he had returned to his human form.

"Phew! That was a close one huh?" Miroku said leaving the villager on the floor and Sango opened her eyes to see his smiling face "Hello Sango! Are you Ok?" she nodded blushing, and then realized he was carrying her and his chest was naked.

"Uhmm… Houshi-sama?" she said doubtful.

"Yes my dear?"

"You're not… naked… right?" she looked at him in the eye and he just laughed nervously.

"Well… I didn't have any clothes on and I was transformed back after all… so the answer is… Yes I am naked" Sango slapped him and pushed away screaming and Miroku laughed amused.

"Here put this on Miroku" Inuyasha said handing him a part of his clothes "your clothes are at Kaede's village so you'll have to use it until we get there"

"I really don't mind walking naked all the way over there" he said wrapping it around his waist "do you mind Sango?" she blushed and slapped him again.

"Come on! Let's get out of here" Inuyasha said completely forgetting about the women.

"Don't you think we should help the ladies get to their homes Inuyasha?" Miroku said and Inuyasha turned around upset.

"We rescued them already; just let them walk home on their own!" he crossed his arms not wanting to help the unconscious women.

"Ok do whatever you want, but when Kagome-chan gets back I'll tell her you didn't help" Sango said trying to wake them up, Inuyasha froze at the thought of him crashing on the floor and decided to help.

That night when Kagome got back and they were having dinner a mosquito was flying around Miroku, he growled and started to chase it around the room to kill it.

"See! I told you that curse was affecting his brain" Inuyasha said watching how Miroku squeezed the mosquito growling. They laughed at Miroku and he complained but ended up joining them.

*SLAP*

AAAAH!

_**~ Owari~**_

**HAHA! Hello! YES I'M ALIVE lol, I'm sorry for the late update I was busy with my exams and college registration :P, this is the end, what do you think?, leave review please your opinion is Important. I want to Thank Tinemelk CheckYesJuliet08 and AM78 for their support.**


End file.
